<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A pleasant surprise by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264668">A pleasant surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Surprises, M/M, Pranks, happy birthday yunho, we all are for yunho, yeosang is whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay," Yeosang tries not to sigh again, "you want to pull a prank on Yunho for his birthday and you want me to deliver it because you think I'm best at being mean."</p><p>At the silence he's met with, Yeosang knows he scored perfectly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A pleasant surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A birthday surprise," Yeosang repeats, unimpressed.</p><p>San grins, oblivious to the question swirling around in Yeosang's eyes, "yeah! We should do those typical surprises, pretend to ignore him most of the day and then, y'know, throw him a party."</p><p>Wooyoung eagerly nods from beside him, "or a prank! Our fans would love that kind of content."</p><p>Yeosang sighs, turning to helplessly glance at Mingi, who simply shrugs, eyes trained on the game he's focused on as he says, "I don't know, buddy, they came up with it and decided you would do the best job."</p><p>"So you had this planned already?" He raises an eyebrow. In turn, Wooyoung and San glance at each other, before mumbling under their breaths.</p><p>"Okay," Yeosang tries not to sigh again, "you want to pull a prank on Yunho for his birthday and you want <em> me </em> to deliver it because you think I'm best at being mean."</p><p>At the silence he's met with, Yeosang knows he scored perfectly. When it comes to reading his members, especially Wooyoung and San, it's as simple as nursery books.</p><p>Mingi raises a hand, pausing his game before turning to the trio, "I pointed out it would be silly to get you to deliver it because you're his fucking boyfriend and, no offense Yeo, we all know how damn soft you are for him."</p><p>Yeosang feels his eyebrow inch upwards as competition slowly begins to fill him, "and? You think I can't do it because I'm dating him?"</p><p>"Oh, boy." San mutters.</p><p>Mingi rubs at his forehead, sensing a coming headache, labelled Yeosang's bubbling wrath.</p><p>"No, well– yeah. You're soft for him, are you sure you can lie to him or be mean?"</p><p>"What do you <em> mean </em> am I sure? Of course!" Yeosang is bewildered, how <em> dare </em> they think he's <em> weakened </em> by Yunho's doe eyes and rosy cheeks and soft smile and—</p><p>"Well if you say so, Sangie," Mingi shrugs and resumes his game before adding, "but perhaps you should pass this onto someone else, maybe Jongho."</p><p>Wooyoung swears under his breath, and Yeosang tries not to let it get to him, keeping the fire fuelled by his pride out of his voice when he next says, "is that a challenge?"</p><p>The letters "K.O" flashes brightly on the screen, and Mingi groans loudly before flashing exasperated eyes at Yeosang, who remains perfectly (read: barely) composed.</p><p>"Yes, Kang Yeosang, that's a challenge. Now good luck acting in front of your boyfriend because we all know damn well the second he turns those big, innocent eyes on you, you'll crumble—"</p><p>A cushion lands with a <em> smack </em> on Mingi's face.</p><p> </p><p>🤍</p><p> </p><p>The prank, as Seonghwa explained, is supposedly simple. The boys would spend their morning at practice per usual, preparing for their world tour. Yunho would "mess up" (Yeosang protested at this, because it's impossible for <em> Yunho </em> to mess up), and Yeosang would do the reprimanding. Hongjoong would intervene as the leader, but not enough to stop Yunho from sulking.</p><p>
  <em> "This is impossible," Yeosang scowls, "Yunho never sulks." </em>
</p><p>Of course, no one paid attention to his words, assuming as boyfriend, Yeosang didn't want to go ahead with it. And he didn't, because the idea of hurting Yunho, even under the guise of a prank with a heartfelt surprise, didn't settle well with him.</p><p>Once that's done, Yeosang would stay behind with Yunho to help him practise, while the others leave to set up the surprise party.</p><p>This is fine, Yeosang thinks, There's no way he'll prove Mingi right and fail this.</p><p>
  <em> Right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The morning of Yunho's birthday comes bright and sunny, too soon for Yeosang's liking.</p><p>Practise goes as perfect as it could until their teacher, who's also in on it, begins to pick on Yunho's movements.</p><p>Yeosang exhales, ignoring the look Jongho throws at him, because he's aware he's dragging this out.</p><p>Could you really blame him, though? Yunho looks extra soft this morning, wearing a sunny yellow shirt and matching yellow shoes. <em> They're ugly, </em> Yeosang thinks, <em> but anything looks amazing on Yunho </em>.</p><p>He's extra smiley today too, despite the fact that none of the members have wished him a happy birthday yet. Instead of reciprocating his mood, everyone else has stern and hard glances on their faces, already tapped into prank mode.</p><p>It claws at Yeosang, because this morning at breakfast, Yunho had innocently asked if everyone was okay, to which they all just mumbled responses. He'd frowned a little and tried brightening the atmosphere, and Yeosang wanted to do nothing more than wrap him up in his arms and kiss that pout off his lips. Instead, he'd left earlier for practice, resisting the urge by picturing Mingi's smug face if he failed.</p><p>Yeosang's eyes flicker to Yunho's face. As the trainer tells him his mistakes, Yunho sends him a small smile and apologises. The action causes Yeosang's insides to crumble, what did he ever do to deserve such a loving, caring, patient—</p><p>The elbow to his ribs brings him back and he stifles a yelp. He glares at the owner, Wooyoung, who raises his eyebrows at him and towards the back of Yunho's head. It's a clear message, and Yeosang wants nothing more than the ground to swallow him whole.</p><p> </p><p>"Yunho," Yeosang's voice is sharp, "what's wrong with you today?"</p><p>He watches as Yunho turns wide eyes of shock at him, and ignores San who looks on the verge of giggling behind him.</p><p>"The steps are simple," Yeosang continues, each word stabbing painful daggers into his own heart, "so why can't you get them right?"</p><p>Yunho's eyes lower to the ground for a moment, before trying for a smile.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll work harder." He turns around and makes his way back to the start.</p><p>Nodding swiftly, Yeosang also returns to his starting point, and makes a point to ignore Mingi's impressed expression.</p><p>It's not long before their trainer claps his hands, signalling a pause. The music stops and Yeosang runs a frustrated hand through his hair as Yunho is told off again.</p><p>"Why are you struggling so much? This is easy!" Yeosang wants to bite his tongue as his voice raises. His eyes flick to Hongjoong, who steps forward and places a hand on Yeosang's shoulder.</p><p>"Calm it, Yeosang." He says firmly and Yeosang scoffs, shrugging his hand away.</p><p>"Calm it? Why? I'm tired, and we've been doing the same two songs because <em> he </em> keeps messing up!"</p><p>Yeah, Yeosang wants to positively bury himself alive at the small wince from Yunho. </p><p>"Yeosang!" Their trainer calls, "if it bothers you so much, why don't you stay behind and help him practise?"</p><p>The man barely waits for Yeosang's protest, and continues, "the rest of you, move onto your vocal and rap lessons."</p><p>Yeosang lets his eyes fall closed, listening to everyone pack up and leave, before letting the door swing shut.</p><p> </p><p>🤍</p><p> </p><p>To say it's awkward is an understatement. The silence rings in Yeosang's ears louder than the music he loses himself to.</p><p>They agreed to stay behind for a hour, and besides the small remarks muttered from Yeosang here and there, no conversation was held.</p><p>Yunho doesn't sulk, his features are instead shaped into a look of concentration and determination, and Yeosang tries his hardest to not throw soft looks at his energy in his direction. He loves his boyfriend, he really does, and he vows to himself he'll make it up to him on their next date.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we head home?" Yunho's soft voice fills the silence the end of their song leaves.</p><p>Yeosang glances at the time, and miraculously receives an all clear text from Seonghwa just in time.</p><p>He nods, and packs his stuff silently. He keeps his gaze focused on his belongings, refusing to look near Yunho.</p><p>"Yeosang," Yunho calls for him. Yeosang sighs internally and wipes any emotion off his face. He turns to him, and tilts his head a little.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Yeosang's heart <em> cracks, </em> "I'm sorry for causing you trouble today."</p><p>A heavy apology sits at the tip of his tongue, and he doesn't trust himself to say anything without blurting it out, so he chooses to nod. Yunho directs warm eyes at him, and a glint of something else that Yeosang can't figure out.</p><p>They head towards the exit together, and Yeosang reaches to flicker off the lights of the practice room.</p><p><em> This better be worth it, </em>he bitterly thinks.</p><p> </p><p>🤍</p><p> </p><p>The walk home is swift and silent, and once Yunho unlocks the door to their dorm, darkness greets them.</p><p>"Where—"</p><p>
  <em> "Surprise!" </em>
</p><p>Yells of happy birthday fill the room, and Yeosang claps as he sings along to the birthday song.</p><p>Yunho's face colours a little red as his eyes take in the balloons and banners decorating their usually plain living room.</p><p>The members each come up to embrace him, words of apology for earlier and messages filled with love leaving their lips as they all wish him well.</p><p>Yeosang's last to wrap his arms around Yunho's broad shoulders. Thanks to their height difference, he has to tiptoe a little to reach Yunho's ears.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" He blurts, "they asked me to be mean to you to do this prank so we could surprise you, I swear I didn't mean any of it, you're our best dancer and perfect and—"</p><p>He feels Yunho's laugh rumble in chest against his own, Yunho's hands coming up to rest on his hips, "it's okay, Yeosang, it's okay."</p><p>"No it isn't, I was so mean!"</p><p>Yunho shakes his head, "between the two of us, I'll have you know I'm not <em> that </em> gullible," he whispers, "figuring out you were planning something wasn't too difficult. But this wasn't what I expected."</p><p>Yeosang holds onto him a little tighter, before stepping back.</p><p>Yunho's eyes shine as Jongho brings out the cake and he blows out the candles after making a wish.</p><p>Yeosang watches him fondly as he shakes his head stubbornly when Mingi pesters him to tell his wish. He allows a soft smile to stretch his cheeks as Yunho turns to them all and sincerely thanks them.</p><p> </p><p>And when Yunho directs a private smile in his direction, <em>I love him,</em> Yeosang thinks.</p><p> </p><p>🤍</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :D</p><p>Twitter:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/butterflyhwa?s=09">@butterflyhwa</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>